kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bondos
formerly named is the Samuel's Beast's daughter, ally and holder of Agido Joo. She was originally called , born from connection between of Samuel and his Beast Partner with the flames and nature. However, she was mistaken as a boy revealed Samuel that his Beast has a daughter. Her host was influence by Asurah's PSYQualia then corrupting him. History Past After Samuel protects Keldeo, Kyurem know about the natural life that can destroy entire darkness including, but several lifes. However, the flames burned and seal within to natural life mentioned by Kyurem. Samuel didn't seem any mention, but the rumors much as Kyurem's shocked. Already, Kyurem real story about the natural life of flames was born from between of humans and Beasts. Currently As Chibibon Afterwards of battle, the new Beast was about to be born. As Bondos The Evolution of Bondos When Bondos wasn't strong enough, The New Rivalry The Corruption of Agido Fighting on Juaku and Second Evolution Evolved Forms First Evolution Stage #Child Bondos Form #Teen Bondos Form #Typhoon Bondos Form #Armed Bondos Form #Sparking Bondos Form #Transcended Bondos Form Second Evolution Stage #Super Bondos Form #Ice Bondos Form #Blast Bondos Form #Freezing Bondos Form Attacks Psysical Attacks #'"#"-Hit Biju Punch': A light cyan and green version of Samuel's Biju Punch. #'Claw and Tail': A version of Samuel's Claw and Tail. #'Tail Press': Energy Attacks #'Flame Breath': An powerful fireball flames to scorch the enemies. Combo Attacks Temporary Attacks Copy Attacks (Formerly) When he swallows the stuffs only, she transformed into Form Change-like suits. After grown, she no longer used it. *Hitokage Suit: Usable his replica version of Flamethrower. Other attacks used are Scratch and Smokescreen. *Zenigame Suit: Usable his replica verison of Water Gun. Other attacks used are Skull Bash and Withdraw. *Fushigidane Suit: Usable his replica version of Solarbeam. Other attacks used are Vine Whip and Razor Leaf. *Pichu Suit: Usable his replica version of Thundershock. Other attacks used are Quick Attack and Agilty. *Meguroco Suit: Usable his replica version of Mud-Slap. Other attacks used are Dig and Sandstorm. Temporary Attacks *Blow Bubble: A weakest attack to prevent the enemies, but only temporarily as result. (Formerly) *Meteo Beam: A strong attack to knock them down easily critical. However, because of Chibibon birth, she can't used it. As she grown, she can now used it. (Formerly) *Arrow Bomber: A mid-attack that used some arrows to direct the enemies appears. (Formerly) *Arm Spice: Her signature attack used by Bondos while she training Bombariz. With combing with Sonic Punch, she creates a sound radar to locates the living things (Formerly) *Spicing Leg: Her signature attack used by Bondos while she training Bombariz. (Formerly) *Sword Kick: An Arrow Bomber's kicking version using the image of the sword to slash the enemies with her leg. (Formerly) *Double Spices: The both arms version of Arm Spice. (Formerly) Triva *Kyurem mentioned the natural life of flames was born from Beast and humans correctly. Because of his born, this natural life of flames was actually Chibibeast, a early stage of Beasts. *It was revealed he was the girl, mistaken as a boy. Category:Allies